


World’s Finest

by Farbautidottir



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Arkham Asylum, Batwoman - Freeform, Batwoman/Supergirl - Freeform, F/F, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham by Gaslight AU, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Wayne Manor, arrowverse, kanvers, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir
Summary: It's 1858 England and London Times' reporters and Kryptonian cousins, Kara Danvers and Clark Kent, have journeyed to Northumberland to investigate the strange reports of horrific crime and potentially supernatural happenings in the city of Gotham-Upon-Tyne. They seek out Clark's connection, the Lord Lieutenant Bruce Wayne, at his manor but find instead his cousin, Katherine Kane has become lady of the house in his prolonged absence. Kara is overwhelmed with attraction for her ladyship, and Lady Kane is set on determining exactly who these Londoners are and why they really have come to Gotham.





	1. Gotham-Upon-Tyne

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for later chapters.

“I still do not see why we have to take a carriage at all. We should have flown all the way from London to the inn and not just to the train station.” Kara Danvers grumbled to her cousin, Clark Kent, as they bounced along the road by the Tyne River on their way to an inn on the outskirts of Gotham-Upon-Tyne.

“You know our rules, Kara. I refuse to go over this again. With Lois pregnant, I thought you would finally get over this.” Clark replied without much emotion. Kara wanting to use their Kryptonian powers less cautiously was not a new argument over the last year.

His wife, Lois, was five months along and he was uneasy about being so far from her. Even though his alien powers allowed him to fly back to her in twenty minutes, any message she might need to send him would take days to arrive.

Kara sighed and looked out the window at the dirty river, steam rising from its surface as a cold, steady rain came down. Gotham was the only city in the county of Northumberland, where Clark had a connection to the Lord Lieutenant, Bruce Wayne. The cousins were reporters for the London Times and had volunteered to travel there to investigate the strange reports of horrific crime and potentially supernatural happening in Northumberland. Gotham appeared to be the centerpiece. Kara knew Clark was not especially fond of Lord Wayne, but if anyone could help set them on the right path, it was him.

An imposing building came into view across the river, its jagged towers spiraling into the thick rain clouds as if it went on forever.

“What is that?” Kara asked.

“Based on my research, that must be Arkham Asylum.” Clark said, then fixed Kara with a stern look, “Exactly the kind of place they will put people like you and me if they discover we are not of Earth.”

“I highly doubt any place on Earth would be able to hold us.” Kara said, but there was something so ominous about Arkham Asylum that she did not fully believe her own words.

“Well, at least you do not have to worry about me sending you to a place like that, the way Lord Luthor sent his sister to Bethlem.” Clark said quietly.

Kara said nothing, livid he brought it up when he knew she how close she was with Lena Luthor. They were so close, in fact, Kara planned to tell her of her true origins. That is until Lex locked her away, so he could steal her research and claim it as his own. Kara destroyed everything before he could take it and now Lena refused to see her as a visitor because she had eradicated her life’s work. It had been more than a year, but the pain of losing Lena remained fresh. Her usually optimistic approach to life now marred with depression and regret, Kara had not felt any sense of happiness since the events.

Gotham-Upon-Tyne was in shambles, becoming uglier and more abandoned the farther out they went. Finally their carriage halted in front of a clean, old stone building with a hanging sign that read “Crown and Falcone” with a large falcon painted in gold.

The driver unloaded their overnight bags, light enough to fly with, and Clark paid him.

“No, sir. It’ll be a bit more if you want me to keep shut about you being here to the High Sheriff.” The driver said, pressing a hand to Clark’s chest when he turned to walk away.

Clark smiled in his charming way, removing the man’s hand from his muscular chest in a clearly painful way as he said, “By all means. James Gordon already knows we are here.”

The driver’s eyes widened and he hurried back to his carriage, leaving the two cousins in the morning rain. They headed into the inn and found the inside as well-lit and clean as the outside.

“Welcome to the Crown and Falcone.” a burly woman said to them in a thick voice. “Are you looking for a room? We haven’t anything open just yet, too early, but I have vacancies tonight.”

Clark handled the check-in and the woman took their bags to hold in the back room. As she disappeared behind the door, Kara just caught sight of a man pouring over his ledgers at a heavy desk. She lowered her glasses to use her x-ray vision for a better look. There was something Italian about his features, but nothing seemed awry and she decided he must be the innkeeper and likely an immigrant.

The woman returned a few moments later and asked if they were hungry. The cousins refused, and Clark requested a carriage, citing how their taxi from the station had left abruptly. She nodded her apparent understanding, as though this occurred all the time, and sent for a new taxi.

Thirty minutes later they were in another carriage with a more pleasant driver headed down the muddy county road through the woods to Wayne Manor.

“You are certain he is expecting us?” Kara asked Clark.

“No, he never replied to my letter. But we are here, what else can we do then call on him?” Clark shrugged.

Kara nodded. One of the many rumors that led them to Gotham was that Lord Wayne had disappeared.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, the horse letting out a loud, angry whinny before they felt the carriage jerk around throwing Clark into Kara’s lap. She uprighted him just as the horse erupted into a gallop. The cousins shared a look that read: _Jump ship_ and both were clamoring towards the doors when there was a loud thud on the carriage roof. The carriage stopped abruptly.

“Next time, I kill you, too.” An unforgiving voice said from above them. It was deep and authoritative, and clearly belonged to a woman.

Kara scrambled out of the carriage, quickly followed by Clark. A thief was running away into the woods and his assailant friend lay dead in the mud. There was a dark figure lying on the road further ahead, where they had just come from, and Kara realized it was their driver. Also dead.

She looked up at the carriage and gasped. Their savior was clad in an all-black outfit and cape, a red symbol sewn into her chest. Upon closer inspection, Kara realized it was a bat. The woman wore a black mask and her eyes were fixed on Kara.

“You should not be in Northumberland. This is the only time I will protect you. Leave Gotham today.” The woman said, her vivid red hair blowing wildly in the harsh wind.

“Who are you?” Kara asked. Her heart pounded in her chest even though she was not afraid.

“You have been warned.” The woman said, then flung her cape around her body and disappeared.

“Did she just…” Clark said, moving to the other side of the carriage to find no one there.

“She did.” Kara nodded.

Clark calmed the horse and led it around to face towards the route to Wayne Manor. He looked at Kara and she nodded again, climbing back into the carriage. Clark drove them the rest of the way.

Wayne Manor was massive. Its edifice loomed it the late morning fog and Kara took in the herd of deer casually munching away at the east lawn. The gothic mansion was built on a sweeping mound that rose sharply at the top. It sat at a lower altitude than the rocky peak and the woods had been cleared for a quarter-mile around it. Finally they rounded the bend that led up to the front entryway and Kara inhaled at the breathtaking architecture of the building up close.

Clark opened the carriage door for her as a middle-aged man hurried out of the mansion with a rifle.

“Stop right there. Do not come any closer.” The man cautioned, gun cocked.

Kara fought an eyeroll as Clark put up his hands and she was forced to mimic him. They were bulletproof. The entire idea of surrendering to this man was ludicrous.

“We mean no harm.” Clark said, his charming smile back on. “I am a friend of Lord Wayne. Our carriage was attacked on the way here and our driver murdered. We managed to escape the assailants.”

The man eyed them warily, not relaxing his hold on the gun.

“Sir, please,” Clark tried again.

“Lord Wayne did not mention to expect any visitors.” The man said.

Kara relaxed a bit at this. At least Lord Wayne had not truly disappeared. Perhaps the other reports were false as well.

“No, I wrote him a month ago but had not heard back.” Clark said, his hands still up as the man’s gun was still in place. “My cousin and I are in the county for business. We felt obliged to call on him.”

“You wrote a month ago?” the man asked. Clark nodded. “Are you Mr. Clark Kent?”

“I am.”

Finally, the man lowered his gun. He gave the cousins another scrutinizing look and then said, “Please come inside, sir.”

They followed him up the stairs to the mansion. Kara turned at the top to take in the view. The dark woods sprawled for some miles until the city began, Gotham rising above the fog in a tired group of gray and brown buildings. It would be a stunning view if the city were not so ugly.

Once inside Wayne Manor, the man introduced himself as Mr. Alfred Pennyworth, Lord Wayne’s butler. He showed them into the front parlor and offered for them to sit.

Once Clark and Kara were seated, he informed them with some sadness, “Lord Wayne is not currently in. I will go fetch his cousin for you in the meantime.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth.” Clark smiled.

While they waited, Kara took in the room. It should have been cheery, but the weather imbued a dreariness to the atmosphere. She stood, her journalistic nature taking over as she went to the fireplace to inspect the sculpture bust over the mantle.

It was of a woman who was obviously beautiful from the cuts in the marble. She had a heart shaped face, chiseled with distinction. Whoever this woman was, Lord Wayne clearly thought highly of her.

“Lady Kane, this is Mr. Clark Kent and his cousin.” Mr. Pennyworth’s voice caused Kara to turn.

When she did, she found the woman from the sculpted bust staring at her with the most stunning hazel eyes. She had short chestnut brown hair, combed back and pinned in place, and her pale skin was the most delicately smooth skin Kara had ever seen. She looked in her mid-twenties, similar in age to Kara.

Kara held her breath as hormones flooded her body. Lady Kane’s full-bodied flesh version was exquisite in comparison to the marble bust. Kara reminded herself not to stare and to act more natural. She thought she felt a smile form on her face and knew it had when Lady Kane smiled back at her. A perfect smile from her gorgeous, full lips. Kara let out her breath finally in a shaky manner as she imagined those lips against her own.

“And what is your name, Mr. Kent’s cousin?” Lady Kane said with an ease of authority.

“Um, Kara. Miss Kara Danvers, your ladyship.” Kara managed.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers. I am Katherine Kane, the lady of the house while his lordship, my cousin, is away. Please, do sit.” Lady Kane said then glanced at Mr. Pennyworth, “Alfred, that is all. Thank you.”

He gave her a bowing nod and left the parlor, closing the double doors behind him as he went.

“Thank you for seeing us, your ladyship.” Clark began, but Lady Kane cut him off.

“What are you doing in Northumberland, Mr. Kent and Miss Danvers?”

“We are here for business.” Clark explained.

“My family has a share of every enterprise in this city. What business could you possibly have in Gotham that I have not heard about?” she pressed.

Clark went silent, glancing at Kara for help. She looked at Lady Kane and took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her lower belly.

“We had heard that…strange things were happening in Northumberland, Gotham in particular, and we wanted to better understand. So, we came to see for ourselves.” Kara said.

“Strange things, you say? Tell me, have you encountered any strange things since arriving in Gotham?” Lady Kane asked.

The cousins glanced at each other, Clark clearly not wanting to share but Kara feeling compelled to. Before he could negate Lady Kane, Kara spoke up.

“Yes, we have; on our way to Wayne Manor, in fact. Our carriage was attacked by thieves, but then a woman with red hair, dressed in black saved us.”

“A woman saved you?” Lady Kane smirked.

“She stopped the assailants.” Kara clarified.

Clark held his breath, waiting for Lady Kane’s reaction.

“She sounds very brave then.” She said, pursing her full lips a moment before she gave a wicked smile and asked, “What did she look like?”

“She wore a mask.” Kara said while Clark let out a sigh of relief that Lady Kane believed them.

“I see. Well I shall inform the High Sheriff of her presence. Perhaps she can help him out, if you say she stopped the attack on you.” She said.

The cousins nodded their gratitude with matching smiles.

“This does not explain why you are truly here though.” Lady Kane pressed.

“Your cousin, Lord Wayne, is rumored to be missing.” Clark said after a long silence. “He and I know one another, and I wanted to investigate.”

“You wanted to investigate after he did not respond to your letter one time?” Lady Kane laughed.

“It is more than that.” Kara pressed. “Rumors have spread to London of strange, terrible things happening here. Lord Wayne’s disappearance is only one of them. Your butler said he is out at the moment, but tell us, is he gone?”

Lady Kane looked at them harshly before saying, “What are you really doing here?”

“We are reporters for the London Times. We have been assigned this story.” Clark said.

Her ladyship nodded, “I have little to tell you. Gotham is an unsavory city and Lord Wayne saw fit to leave it. He wished for something better, I imagine.”

“So, Lord Wayne is missing?” Clark asked.

“If you wish to call it that.” Lady Kane shrugged. “I believe he left and now we all must pick up the pieces because he was too much of a coward to face them. Hardly someone to miss.”

Lady Kane sat then, occupying the whole of the couch across from Clark and Kara. Kara studied her as she did, the grace to her movements and the fullness of her bosom being pushed up by her corset becoming overly apparent to her inner yearnings.

“What else is happening in Gotham, your ladyship?” Kara asked delicately before adding, “We can help.”

Lady Kane looked at her with those eyes and Kara swallowed her nerves as best she could.

“Strange, terrible things, as you said, Miss Danvers. How exactly do you propose to help?”

“If we report on it, then the country will want to help you. Now there are no facts, no verified accounts of what transpires. We can change that for you. Sway public opinion in your favor.” Kara said with earnest.

“I highly doubt the public of England will desire to help Northumberland.” Lady Kane bit out. She inhaled and said, “However, I like you and I think you should learn what you can while you are here. At the minimum, our story of despair can be told. Perhaps that will inspire the sea trade to return and Gotham’s economy will flourish once more.”

“Your ladyship is too generous.” Clark said with gratitude. “We only ask you to point us in the right direction to start.”

Lady Kane shook her head adamantly and said, “No, not yet. First I must get to you know more. My cousin may trust you, but I do not trust anyone I do not know well. Where are you staying?”

“At the Crown and Falcone.” Clark said.

“It is pronounced Fal-coh-né.” Lady Kane laughed. “But no, you cannot stay there. The innkeeper is corrupt. Carmine Falcone runs the crime ring in Gotham. Whatever belongings you left there are certainly pilfered and sold by now.”

The cousins looked at each other with alarm.

“It seemed so proper though?” Kara protested.

“Of course, that is how he escapes arrest.” Lady Kane said. “No, you must stay here with me. It is truly the only safe place left in Gotham.”

“We could not possibly impose upon you like that, Lady Kane.” Clark said quickly, as that was the polite thing to say.

“Well, she does make a point, Clark.” Kara said, giving her a cousin a pointed look.

Lady Kane smiled, “It is settled then. I will have Alfred make up two rooms for you. Stay here while I fetch him.”

After she left the parlor, Clark turned to Kara with an angry expression.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“She clearly knows more than she is telling us. If we are in her house, then we have better access. Besides, it _is_ safer than the Crown and Falcone.” Kara said moodily.

Clark let out a defeated huff and Kara grinned triumphantly. She glanced at the open doors of the parlor, and found herself wishing Lady Kane had returned already. _Better access_ , she thought with a smile to herself. _I definitely would like better access to her._


	2. Lady Katherine Kane

“Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth.” Kara said as he stood just inside the room that was assigned to her, looking at her for confirmation of its suitability. Kara suddenly realized this and added, “It is very nice.”

Mr. Pennyworth nodded and left, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him.

The room was larger than her entire apartment in London and far better furnished. The Wayne family wealth was renowned but seeing it on display in the silks and mahogany of a random guest room—one among dozens, Kara assumed—confirmed it in a way Kara did not know how to process.

“I am going to collect our suits from the Crown and Falcone. Cover for me. Say I am ill or tired.” Clark said from somewhere else in the mansion, presumably the room he had been assigned. He spoke at a normal frequency, knowing her super hearing would pick it up.

“Fine,” Kara said into the air.

The door creaked behind her and she spun to find a child peering at her with curious eyes. She had strawberry blonde hair woven into two braids, small white flowers dotting the long plaits.

“Hello,” Kara said.

“Hello,” the girl said shyly.

She had to be about nine or ten.

“I am here as a guest to Lady Kane. My name is Miss Danvers.” Kara said when the girl continued to stare.

“I am Lillian. Lord Wayne lets me live here.” The girl said, her voice still shy.

“How nice.” Kara said. She moved towards the door announcing, “I am going back downstairs to find Lady Kane. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Oh no. I must return to the greenhouses. The plants will be missing me by now.” Lillian said with wide eyes and a shake of the head. Then she promptly turned and scampered away down the hall.

“Curious child,” Kara said to herself quietly.

“She is, yes.” a voice said, causing Kara to jump and let out a shriek.

She turned to find Lady Kane behind her in the shadows of the hallway.

“Sorry to frighten you. I came up to see how you liked your room.” Lady Kane said, emerging into the light of a wall lamp.

Kara became momentarily mesmerized by the way the light reflected off her porcelain skin. She knew the yellow sun gave her flawless skin, but Lady Kane’s complexion went beyond this. She longed to caress it, just a delicate stroke across her face might suffice.

“So, how do you like it?” Lady Kane was smirking.

“Hm?”

“The room.”

“Oh, yes, I love it. It is… well,” Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “It is much nicer than my room in London.”

“I assume the Times pays you far less than your cousin, so this is hardly a surprise.” Lady Kane said. “Shall we fetch Mr. Kent? I thought you both wanted to learn more from me.”

“Oh, he is not feeling well. The train ride up here…” Kara forced a smile then lowered her voice to say, “He gets an upset stomach on trains and sometimes carriages.”

Lady Kane nodded and then began to walk so Kara followed alongside her.

“So, who is Lillian?” Kara asked.

“Ah, yes, she is… well, it is a bit of a tragic story. Are you sure you can handle that?” Lady Kane said.

“I witnessed two murders on the way to Wayne Manor, Lady Kane. Not to mention my stomach is not troubled like my cousin’s.” Kara said.

“A woman of steel nerves? I can appreciate that.” Lady Kane laughed. “Please, though, call me Katherine. Lady Kane reminds me of my stepmother.”

“Oh, do you not like to be reminded of her?” Kara asked, realizing how rude it was only after she said it. To her relief, Katherine was not offended.

“No, I do not mind. It is just odd. I am still adjusting to my role here now that Bruce is gone.” Katherine shrugged and took Kara’s arm into hers. “I do not know why I feel so comfortable with you, Miss Danvers. Tell me, what is your mother like?”

“Oh, she is dead.” Kara blurted out.

“So is mine.” Katherine said. “Sorry for your loss.”

“You too.” Kara said, peering at Katherine who looked at her through sympathetic eyes.

“Well, so is Lillian’s mother, since that was the original question.” Katherine started walking again down the long hallway to the central stairwell. “She was murdered by her abusive husband. Beaten to death. He was sent to prison but…”

Kara waited.

“I do not think he should be allowed to live.” Katherine finally finished. “Bruce took in Lillian after the High Sheriff relayed the story to him. Her full name is Pamela Lillian Isley, but she will not respond to the name Pamela. She freezes up and goes mute for days. I am certain it is to do with her father somehow.”

Katherine’s voice was unforgiving and Kara wondered what justice looked like Gotham. In London, she and Clark strived to abide by the code of the House of El. Killing was out of the question.

“Does your cousin often take on charity cases like Lillian?” Kara asked.

“No, she is the only one.”

“You are certain she is not his?” Kara asked quietly, pulling herself tighter to Katherine’s linked arm.

“I asked him the same.” Katherine laughed. “He was adamant. Besides, if she were his, I doubt he would leave her like this.”

They had arrived downstairs and Katherine led her to a sitting room facing the gardens behind the house. The fire was roaring in the room and the furniture less formal than the parlor. Everything about it was softer, cozier.

“Lillian spends all her time out there.” Katherine motioned out the window at the gardens and Kara noticed the corner of a greenhouse. “But if that is what she needs to deal with such trauma, then I can do nothing but encourage her on it. The benefit is a stunning arrangement of ferns and floral all year long.”

Kara followed her eyes to a gorgeous bouquet on the round table between two sitting chairs.

“That is beautiful that she can make such art from her pain.” Kara smiled.

Katherine nodded, taking in Kara a long moment before she brightened and led her to a sofa near the fire and sat them down. It was then she finally unlinked their arms so they both could adjust their large skirts against the cushion.

“Tell me, Kara, if two murders and a little girls’ tragic tale do not disturb you, just what sorts of dangerous things are you doing in London?”

“Oh, well,” Kara pushed her glasses up, a habit whenever she had to hide the truth about herself. “Clark and I have become the Times’ lead investigative team for crime. Really, that is what led us here. Truth be told, the crime in London the past few years has been rife with gruesome violence. Nitric acid attacks have become so prevalent the Metropolitan Police Force are afraid to parole much after dark. My friend was working on a protective garment they could wear, but she…”

Katherine waited while Kara looked away, deep into the fire.

“Her brother institutionalized her to silence her work.” Kara finally said.

“Is he part of the crime ring?” Katherine asked.

Kara frowned. _Was Lex part of the crime ring?_ The idea was not so farfetched now that someone said it out loud. Clark had been so caught up in his petty rivalry with Lord Luthor that he could think of little else. It must have clouded her judgement because why would Lex want to stop Lena from helping the police if he had no ulterior motive?

“Miss Danvers, where have you gone?” Katherine was grinning with amusement.

“Hm, sorry. You just made me think of this situation anew.” Kara admitted, and Katherine nodded.

“Well, let us talk of something else. This clearly troubles you.” Katherine said. “What are your interests outside of crime investigation and showing up unannounced at noblemen’s estates?”

“This was Clark’s idea, for the record.” Kara protested.

“You have not answered my question.” Katherine smirked, propping her elbow on the back of the sofa so she was facing Kara more directly.

“I like to eat.” Kara said then groaned inwardly. It was the dumbest thing she possibly could have said. She tried to recover, “That sounds strange, I realize, but I truly enjoy food.”

“Your physique boasts otherwise.” Katherine winked.

 _She winked._ Kara’s heart started to race.

“Yes, well, I exercise.” She said, supposing it was not a lie since she did fly a lot and that was tiring after a while.

“Mm, I suppose London requires quite an amount of walking, even if one owns a carriage.” Katherine mused.

“Katherine,” Kara started softly. Those hazel eyes met hers and she swallowed before continuing, “Why did your cousin leave Gotham? I thought he was…committed to this city.”

Katherine eyed her a long moment before she said, “I truly do not know. He did not tell me he was leaving and he left no message. Alfred claims the same, though they were closer than Bruce and me, so perhaps he is keeping it from me.”

“So, no one protects the city now beyond the High Sheriff?” Kara ventured.

She and Clark were not unaware that Lord Wayne doubled as a vigilante known as the Batman, but she did not know what amount of this Katherine was privy to.

Katherine’s lips tugged at a smile as she said, “You told me a woman saved you on the way here. Perhaps she has taken on the mantle my cousin apparently left behind?”

Kara nodded, thoughtful. Finally, she said, “You did not answer my first question though, what caused him to leave? What has changed in Gotham?”

“Nothing changed in Gotham.” Katherine said quickly. She drew a hesitant breath then asked, “Can I trust you, Miss Danvers?”

Kara nodded with earnest.

“His fiancé was murdered. We kept it as private as we could because the crime was clearly a personal attack on him. He did not leave immediately after that. But then…” now Katherine looked away into the fire. Eventually she finished, “Then he began to see her in the mansion. Not as an apparition, but as though she were there in the flesh. One day I came down to breakfast and he was just gone.”

“And you did not search for him?”

“We did. All of us did. Even Lillian tried to help.” Katherine laughed bitterly. “After a month I received a note in his handwriting telling me to cease my search and pretend he had died.”

“That is horrible.” Kara said, her hand taking Katherine’s to comfort her.

Katherine looked down at their hands and back up to Kara.

“He is so selfish that he does not realize we will lose the estate if he is determined dead. He would have to will it to me, and his will does not read thusly.” Katherine whispered.

Kara shook her head, furious at Lord Wayne.

“I have not told anyone that.” Katherine said as she heaved a sigh of relief. “How refreshing to be honest for once.”

* * *

“I put your suit in your room.” Kara heard Clark say from upstairs with her super hearing. A few moments later he joined them in the dining room for dinner.

Katherine sat at the head and the cousins on either side of her at the long table. Lillian was not there and Kara assumed she was either too young or too common to dine with Lady Kane.

“Are you feeling any better, Mr. Kent?” Katherine asked.

“Better than before but not fully restored. I will probably get to bed early, if your ladyship permits it?”

“Yes, I permit it. I do not need a sick man weighing down the house.” She replied and Kara could sense her annoyance at Clark’s formality.

Clark often did this, not having any upbringing on Krypton to know he was of higher breeding there. All he knew was Earth and he had been found by farmers near Maidstone in Kent. He somehow managed to always overdo his formalities to the point of seeming unctuous. After their day together, Kara knew to treat Lady Kane more as an equal. Since she knew Clark was going to parole Gotham again tonight for reconnaissance, she knew he would think she was of better use here gaining Katherine’s trust. In this instance, Kara embraced her evening’s assignment.

“What do you have to entertain for the evening for those of us who are not ill?” Kara asked with a smile.

“Already finished with your work for the day?” Katherine joked good naturedly. 

“Oh, um, well...” Kara now worried she now seemed trivial to Katherine. Someone who took for granted the opportunity as a woman to be a journalist.

“Well?” She pressed with an amused expression. Her eyes were impossible to look away from and Kara got lost in them as she stared. 

Clark cleared his throat to try and help ground Kara but neither woman noticed. 

“My, uh, my work is never done. It is just that one must relax after so much work and travel, lest one fall ill.” Kara finally said, biting her lower lip as she reached for her wine glass. 

Katherine smiled and lifted her glass, “A toast to relaxing as a form of self-preservation.”

Kara met her glass to Katherine’s with a clink and the latter gave her a quick wink before turning to Clark to allow him to clink her glass. They all swallowed down the wine, Clark and Kara knowing it would not affect them, and dinner followed easily after that. When Katherine announced they would pass through, Clark excused himself to bed.

“I mean this with no offense, but I am glad he has gone.” Katherine said in a more relaxed voice now that it was just her and Kara.

“Oh? Why so?” Kara asked. 

Katherine fixed at her with a stare so hungry Kara thought it might devour her.

“I prefer your company, Miss Danvers.” She finally said.

“Please, call me Kara. Miss Danvers makes me think of my sister.” Kara said.

“Kara it is then. I would not want you thinking of your sister with me.”

“N-no?” Kara fumbled for words as Katherine had approached her while speaking and now stood inches from her body.

“No. I want you only to be thinking about me when you are with me, Kara.” Katherine said in a voice that more mimicked a command than a desire, and Kara could do nothing but remember to breathe and pray to Rao Katherine would touch her.

And she did. She stroked the folds of Kara’s dress starting at the top of her skirt and moving over the length of her corset. Kara’s dress was far more modest than Katherine’s, her neckline stopping right above her clavicle. Katherine’s touch continued over the fabric and up the soft skin of her throat and for a brief moment Kara wondered if Katherine was a vampire. Not that she thought vampires were real but some alien who fed on iron probably would pass for a vampire on Earth. She could not think of any species at the moment, however, and was jolted back to reality as Katherine let out a giggle.

“What?” Kara asked, completely flustered.

“What were you thinking about? You seemed too amused for the activity that just transpired.”

“Oh, forgive me, please.” Kara blushed. “Please continue.”

“Not until you tell me what was going on in that pretty head.”

“Um, vampires. I was thinking of vampires.” She said.

“I see.” Katherine replied in a drawn-out voice, her fingers returning to Kara’s neck. She slowly traced up and down the carotid artery and Kara swallowed loudly. In a playful voice, Katherine asked, “Is it all the bat décor?”

“Bat décor?” Kara furrowed her brow. _Does Katherine know Lord Wayne is the Batman?_

Katherine gave a small smirk before pressing her lips to Kara’s neck. Kara immediately forgot any thoughts she was having about bats or Lord Wayne. Katherine kissed along the line her fingers had traced before skating her thick lips to Kara’s earlobe. She gave the tender skin a quick bite and Kara let out a quiet moan. Katherine moved a hand to Kara’s face to surround her as she whispered into her ear, “Kara Danvers, you are hiding something from me and I am not going to draw it out of you even if it takes me the entire night.”

She pulled back to look at Kara with her commanding hazel eyes, greener in the darkness of the room’s candlelight. Kara lunged to kiss her, but Katherine stepped away, out of reach.

“Tell me Kara, are you fond of games?” She asked with a sly grin.

Kara let out a whimpering sigh and asked, “What kind of games?”

“The kind where I win.” Katherine said with a confidence that caused Kara to let out another moan.

Katherine took her arm, purring out, “Come, Kara” as she led them to the stairwell.


End file.
